Monoshiri Mi-Chan
Monoshiri Mi-Chan (物知りみっちゃん) is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES. She is a Magical Girl who specializes in assassination and the strategist of the team. She joins the team as a chief role. She once participated in 36th Hell Survival Games. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Monoshiri Mi-chan has yellow hair tied into two high braided twintails with short bangs. The hair that curls against her face are slightly bouncy. She wears a square academic cap with an owl emblem on the front and a long tassel attached to the back. At the end of the tassel, there is a fluffy tail tied on with a black bow. She has red eyes. Her left eye is a dark red with a large bright red X-symbol in her pupil, while her right eye is a brightly colored red. She wears a white dress that reaches above her thighs. Her short sleeves and the bottom of her dress are frilled and lined with black ribbons and bows attached to the sides. Around her neck, she wears a purple tie and a cape that appears to be a long sleeve with square embellishments on the cuffs. She wears black tights that leave some of her thighs exposed. Her red and black boots are large and clunky. There are designs on the fronts of her shoes, with the one on the left being a red exclamation mark. Attached to the right side of her dress is an apathetic-looking owl. Personality Monoshiri Mi-chan proved to be a charismatic and friendly person with her co-workers, she is also considered an intelligent and smart person. Dark Cutie is officially considered the leader of the secret team, however, both Dark Cutie herself and Glassianne deep down agree that the member of the group with the highest position for a leader is Monoshiri Mi-chan in fact. And despite being socially and joyful with her partners, her behavior can change drastically when she's working because she really takes her job seriously. This is due to the fact that all members of the secret team are aware that any of them can die, as they know it is a dangerous job that involves risky missions many times over. Monoshiri Mi-chan acts directly when she is working, she can offer peaceful options to her opponents if they cooperate and act accordingly, however in counterpart, she will not mind or insist if there is still resistance from her opponents. It's at this exact moment that her personality changes drastically, she will be able to chase her target until the end and kill other people without feeling remorse just to fulfill her goals, making evident her lack of empathy. Magic To change an object in her hands to something else. She can change any object in her hands by changing a syllable in the object's name. She must change exactly one syllable from the object's name and it has to be a non-living object. The objects need to be in her hands, and therefore, she has enhanced arm strength. The names of the original object, as well as the changed object, need to be shouted (ventriloquism works) to perform the magic. Relationships Dark Cutie Monishiri Mi-Chan and Dark Cutie are partners. Mi-Chan explains Dark Cutie's behavior to others and has been to her house once. Glassianne Monishiri Mi-Chan and Glassiane are partners. They seem to get along well. Princess Deluge During the events of ACES, Monishiri Mi-Chan was contacted by Pfle to help Princess Deluge. She thinks Princess Deluge is uncooperative. She was quite surprised and amazed when Princess Deluge was the one who defeated Patricia. Pfle Pfle hired Monishiri Mi-Chan to help Princess Deluge. Shadow Gale During Magical Girls of the Holy Night, Monoshiri Mi-chan attended Shadow Gale's Christmas party as a security guard. Twin Dragons Panasu Trivia *Part of Monoshiri Mi-Chan's name, "Monoshiri" (物知り), means " " or "Knowledgeable". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 5